Various medication injection pen devices are known in the prior art. Many injection pen devices require a user to set a desired dose whereupon a dose dial, a driver, or some other element moves a distance out of a main pen body corresponding to the set dose. To inject the dose in such injection pens, the user then pushes a button or some other feature which generally returns the dose dial or driver to its initial position in the main pen body while injecting the set dose. In many such pens, the user must continue pressing the push button until the set dose is completed. However, one problem with many of these pens is that there is no indication to the user that the set dose was completely administered. Thus, the user may prematurely release the push button thinking the injection process is complete without being informed otherwise. In some situations, this could pose a risk for the user because the prescribed dose was not fully injected. Accordingly, there is a need to provide one or more of a visible, tactile and audible indication to a user when the set dose has been completely administered.